Yuugi's Loss and Gain
by Onee-sama no Kaede
Summary: Yuugi loses someone important to him, but what will he gain from his painful experience? Pairings undetermined, non-yaoi, though.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Non-yaoi, friendship ficlet.   
  
Yuugi looked out the window as it rained, and sighed.  
  
"Yami always liked it when it rained…" He murmured. He missed Yami terribly. Yuugi had found his yami to be the one person he could always depend on for advice, and it was two years to the day since he left. Yami had gone home, where he belonged. Yuugi briefly entertained the idea of calling Anzu, but then he remembered that Anzu had gone to dance school in America, and that Jou and Honda were ice cream tasters for the new ice cream factory, and they were always busy. He wondered idly if Kaiba wouldn't mind listening to him, so he picked up the phone and dialed the number for KaibaCorp.  
  
"Hello, KaibaCorp, Mesuinu speaking." A snotty woman's voice asked.  
  
"Hello, this is Muto Yuugi. Is Kaiba Seto in?" Yuugi replied meekly.  
  
"One moment, please."  
  
She put Yuugi on hold, which had terrible, elevator-esque music.  
  
"What do you want, Yuugi?" Kaiba asked after he took Yuugi off of hold.  
  
"Hi Kaiba. I was wondering if you were busy." Yuugi replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I, um, wanted someone to talk to…Anzu's in America, and Jou and Honda are busy…"  
  
"What about that pharaoh friend of yours? Your supposed 'other' personality?" Kaiba snerked.  
  
"He's gone. He's been gone for two years…"  
  
"…Well, I suppose I'm not too busy. What is it?" Kaiba asked, shuffling papers and putting them away.  
  
"Grandpa's been really sick lately, and it's worrying me. They say he'll be okay, but I don't believe that they're telling me everything. I think that he's really dying…" Yuugi replied sadly. "If he dies, then I'll wind up managing the Kame Game Shop instead of pursuing my own dreams."  
  
"What about that other game shop owner?"  
  
"I don't want to sell out to him, but you do have a point, Kaiba. I suppose that, in the case Grandpa dies, I could ask him to take care of it for me, while splitting half of the revenue with him…"  
  
"I wouldn't give him a third of it. It's your grandfather's shop, not his. If he doesn't settle for a fourth of the revenue, then you can offer him a third of it."  
  
"Okay…Hang on, I have a beep." Yuugi switched lines. "Kame Game Shop, how may I help you?"  
  
"Yuugi. This is Nurse Kamiya from Domino Hospital. Your grandfather has fallen into cardiac arrest. It is doubtful that he'll survive much longer. Please get down here quickly." Nurse Kamiya said gravely.  
  
"Okay." Yuugi switched back to Kaiba. "I-I have to go. Grandpa has had a heart attack, and they want me down there. 'Bye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Kaiba hung up and looked out his window, over to Domino Hospital. He picked up the phone again.  
  
"Secretary, send some flowers to the Kame Game Shop. Yes…A mourning basket will do nicely."  
  
Yuugi looked at his grandfather's still form and let out a choked sob.   
  
"Mr. Muto, I'm sorry about your loss." Nurse Kamiya gave Yuugi a small hug. "I know he meant a lot to you."  
  
"I n-never expected him to go so soon…" Yuugi hiccoughed.  
  
"Come on. Let's go get some coffee." Kamiya steered him out of the room and to the cafeteria, where she got them both a coffee. "So…do you have any remaining family?"  
  
"My mother died a year ago, due to breast cancer, and my father's been dead for years." Yuugi replied.  
  
"Do you have any pets?"  
  
"…I don't feel so good. I'm going home to make funeral arrangements." Yuugi stood up and left the hospital, leaving Nurse Kamiya behind.  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Chapter 2, for lack of a better title

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou. Sorry about it not being in the last chapter. The fanfic made me sad. ;;  
  
When Yuugi arrived back at the Game Shop, he saw flowers in front of the door, along with a note. He picked it up and read it:  
  
"Yuugi: Sorry about your loss. Kaiba." He murmured. Unlocking the door, he went in and set the flowers on the countertop.  
  
"I guess I'd better make the arrangements." Yuugi moaned in despair, picking up the phone and dialing the funeral home.  
  
Two hours later…  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Goodbye." Yuugi hung up. He'd finished the arrangements for a very small funeral. His stomach rumbled, reminding him that he hadn't had lunch, so he fixed up some instant ramen and ate on the couch, in front of the TV. There Yuugi sat, motionless, for four hours straight. When he finally went to bed, it was midnight.  
  
The next day, Yuugi called up Shizuka, Kaiba, Otogi, Jou, and Honda, and invited them to the funeral, which was two days away. After that, he received a call from Anzu, who said that their long-distance relationship wasn't satisfying enough for her, and she let him go with an, "I'm sorry, but it's…it's not working out."  
  
That broke Yuugi's tattered heart even more. However, the nurse from the hospital came over and delivered some more flowers.  
  
"Will you be at the funeral, Kamiya-san?" Yuugi asked.  
  
"Of course. I don't want to let you down, Mr. Muto." Nurse Kamiya replied.  
  
"Yuugi. Just call me Yuugi."  
  
"All right, Yuugi." Nurse Kamiya said. "Why don't I take you to that new café and treat you to anything you want – my treat?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Yuugi climbed into Nurse Kamiya's beat up purple Toyota, and she headed to the café.  
  
Well, what do you think? And do vote on the pairings! I do anything but yaoi or shounen ai. Request your favorite, off-the-wall pairings! And they might show up in the fanfic! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou!

Pairings:

Yuugi/Shizuka = 1 vote

Voting ends next chapter!!

_Chapter Three_

Yuugi and Kamiya walked into the café, where a waitress with brown hair and a sweet smile greeted them.

"Hello Yuugi!" She said.

"Shizuka! It's nice to see you again!" Yuugi smiled briefly.

"Please follow me."

Shizuka led them to their seats and they ordered two sodas.

"Nurse Kamiya..." Yuugi began.

"Please." Kamiya smiled. "Just call me Zainin."

Yuugi gulped.

"Okay...Zainin." He said. "...Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"Do you think that it's possible for a person that's been gone for a while to come back?" he asked, sipping on his soda.

"Of course." Zainin replied. "Anyone can return to you if you truly believe. It may just be their spirit watching over you, but they're there."

"Thanks. I...have to go!" Yuugi dashed out of there and ran to the Game Shop. In his room, he found the Millennium Puzzle and put it on. It felt empty, but he had this feeling of being comforted spiritually. A creature, unseen by Yuugi, watched him from his window.

"Good." It cawed, before flying off.

Yuugi sighed as he climbed into his bed. The day, for the most part, had been uneventful, and the funeral for his grandpa was tomorrow.

A/N:

Sorry for the short chapter. I hope to get more votes on Yuugi should be with before next chapter. ;D


End file.
